Triumvirate
by Esm3rald
Summary: Eleanor Potter has been imprisoned in Nurmengard for the past eight years, after having killed Voldemort. Now, with Grindelwald's help and a particular spell, she's ready to get her revenge on the ones who used her all her life. It's a spell able to modify her reality as she wants it to. And what she wants is having the two most powerful dark wizards that ever lived at her side.
1. Prologue

**I know, I know, I should not begin a new story but this idea couldn't leave me alone.**

**This story is inspired a little by 'The Count of Montecristo' by Alexandre Dumas. I always wanted to do a 'revenge' fic and I always wanted to do a story with a young Gellert Grindelwald so here I am. **

**This story is a Tom/FemHarry/Grindelwald. The story won't be a love triangle but a threesome. Grindelwald, Tom and FemHarry will be lovers besides being the rulers of the Wizarding World - eventually.**

**This story is set during the 'Harry Potter years' so 1980's-90's. **

**The prologue refers to some events different from the books. The events of the books stayed pretty much the same with the exception of the seventh book, the only differences are these ones:**

**\- Voldemort disarmed Dumbledore at the Ministry during fifth year, becoming the Master of the Elder Wand.**

**\- Dumbledore faked his death at the end of the sixth year.**

**\- Voldemort didn't kill Grindelwald.**

**\- FemHarry actually applied herself to her studies and studied on her own to have a chance to kill Voldemort.**

**I really hope you like my idea! Please read and review!**

**Prologue**

_Nurmengard Prison - 31st October 2008_

"Do you really think I can do this? The amount of magic is going to require is...unimaginable" She looked at his mentor, the man that had given her the strength to go on in the last ten years.

"Yes, I think you can" There was not a hint of doubt in his cerulean blue eyes. Gellert had always believed in her, even when she had lost faith in herself. "You have your extraordinary powers. And you've absorbed Voldemort's magic when you killed him. Besides, you will soon have my magic too".

"No!" She protested immediately. "You are not going to die just to give me what I want. I won't allow it"

"I'm dying anyway darling and there's nothing you or I can do to stop it" She looked at the most powerful and feared Dark Lord besides Voldemort and noticed something that she had avoided noticing before. Gellert looked tired, haggard, like all his strength and power was abandoning him, little by little. He was right, he was dying.

The idea of losing him was excruciating. He was all she had left.

"I love you Gellert" She whispered, not able to hold back the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"I love you too darling" He said with a gentle smile. "Oh, if only I were a hundred years younger. I used to be a really handsome fellow once upon a time" he said with a wink and she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"You are still handsome Gellert" She said with a smile, before becoming serious once again. "If this work you and I will have the same age" She said with a little awe in her voice.

"Yes. You, me and Tom Riddle" His voice was void of emotions but she felt the sudden urge to justify herself.

"I...I don't know why I want him back. I just feel like I have to..."

"You lived with a shard of his soul inside you for sixteen years. He's a part of you"

"Yeah, maybe he is. Me and Tom have always been so...similar. I want to know him as he was, before becoming 'Lord Voldemort', when he was the charming and charismatic young man I met during my second year" Gellert nodded at her in understanding but she spoke before he could add anything "But I want you with me too. I can't stand the idea of losing you Gellert"

"I know"

"Am I selfish? For wanting both of you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Maybe you are. But it doesn't matter. You deserve to get anything that you want. And trust me, me and Tom are lucky, that we both mean so much to you". She smiled at him but she was still scared.

"I can't believe such a spell exists in the first place" She said then, going back to the topic that began their conversation.

"If there's the intent, then there's the spell that matches this intent. Nothing is impossible when it comes to magic".

"Yes, but an actual 'warping-reality' spell? It seems too much like sci-fiction".

"Sci-what?" Gellert asked confused.

"Muggle stuff" She answered, with a wave of her hand, like to chase away a fly.

"You need to take my magic now darling" Gellert said then "I won't maintain my strength for much longer"

She nodded, trying to appear strong but Gellert could see right through her like always "Come here darling" He said, from the bed where he was lying. She came closer to him and put her head on his stomach, feeling his hand caressing her hair. "Everything will be alright. Remember why you are doing this..."

"I know...this is the only way. To have you back, to have Tom back. To win the war, to change the world. To have my revenge..." She finished, her eyes cold as stone now.

"Yes. If you do this, the three of us will be at the pinnacle of our powers and nobody will be able to stop us. Not even Albus..."

"Don't say that name in my presence" Her voice was as hard as stone "If I'm here is because of him. Everything that has happened in my life has been because of him. He made my life a living hell"

"I know. But if you do this, you will be able to beat him. And best thing of all, we'll have the Wizarding World that we have always wanted, completely separated by muggles and without stupid prejudices against dark magic".

A new resolve took possession of her. Gellert was right. His death would only be a temporary one. With the spell she was about to do, he would come back, young and powerful and with friends just as powerful as him: herself and Tom. Though he wouldn't remember _her_ or his old life, _she_ would and she would make sure that everything would go as she had imagined so many times in the last eight years while stucked in this wretched prison.

She took a deep breath before taking his hands in hers. She shared one last, long look with him but she didn't utter the 'goodbye' that wanted to spill from her lips. This was not a real goodbye. They would see each other again. Somehow.

She closed her eyes and felt the powerful waves of Gellert's magic reaching out to her. She pushed her magic forward and then, once her magic had touched his, she started to pull, sucking all the magic from Grindelwald's body like a vacuum cleaner sucked dust.

It was an ability she had realized to possess when she had become the Master of Death, when she had beaten Voldemort in a duel and took the Elder Wand away from him. Unfortunately he had escaped before she had been able to kill him. The second time he had not been so lucky and with the help of the Elder Wand, she had sucked all the magic from him until he had died - a wizard could not survive without magic.

And that was the reason why she had been imprisoned in Nurmengard for the last ten years - Voldemort had destroyed Azkaban as soon as the Wizarding World at large had found out about his return, after having freed every single death eater that had been locked up there -. They were afraid of the power she possessed. She was a danger to the magical community at large. They were afraid she would become another Voldemort.

She could feel Gellert's life leaving his body, together with his magic, but she knew she couldn't stop. She needed Grindelwald's magic for the spell or everything would be for nothing.

Finally, finally, when the last amount of magic had been sucked out of him, Gellert stopped breathing, his mesmerizing eyes locked with hers. She freed her hands from his and closed his eyes. She kissed his lips chastely and then left his cell through the tunnel he had created that connected his cell with hers.

This was the moment. She needed to do the spell now. Now that the guards would be distracted because of Gellert's death.

She didn't lose any time in cutting her wrists with a rock, letting her blood flow freely, forming a circle around her. She draw with her finger, first the symbol that represented her - her scar - in front of her, using her blood. Then Gellert's - the symbol of the Hallows - on her right and then Tom's - the Dark Mark - on her left.

She closed her eyes and concentrated exactly on what she wanted to achieve, visualizing it with as many details as possible.

_1988\. Wool Orphanage. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Gellert Grindelwald. Herself. 8 years old. Doing magic together._

She replayed this scene in her mind, over and over again. Then finally, when she felt that her strength was leaving her because of all the blood she was losing, she released all the magic she had inside her body - her magic, Voldemort's magic, Grindelwald's magic - creating an explosion so powerful that she was sure the entire prison had felt it.

Then she felt no more, blacking out completely, her heart stopping.


	2. Interlude

**I know this is short but it's an interlude, not a real chapter. The real chapter 1 will be the one after this one and we'll see the visit from the Hogwarts staff and the introduction into the Wizarding World. Sorry if you were expecting more chapters about Eleanor, Tom and Gellert at the orphanage but I didn't really have any intention of writing them. It's possible that I could write some flashback scenes later on but that's it. I just want to go to the good parts, meaning the Hogwarts years. Hope you like it anyway!**

**Interlude**

_Wool Orphanage, 31st July 1988_

Eleanor woke up like every other morning in the room of the orphanage that had been her sleeping place for the last seven years, since she had been left on the Wool Orphanage's doorstep the night of the 31st of October 1981, when she was barely more than one year old. That today was her birthday didn't really matter, not to her or to anyone else there, expect maybe for the two people that had been her best friends - her only friends really - since she could remember.

She had been tormented by strange dreams all night. Some were more like nightmares, terrifying nightmares. And other were fantastical dreams, like she was part of a fairytale where she was the main character. There was magic in it, this entire world she had been catapulted in was a world of magic. And in some way, it was exactly like a fairytale would be. There was a bad guy and she was the hero destined to defeat him. But there hadn't been a happy ending waiting for her at the end of the road. After she had killed this Voldemort character in a epic battle, she had been thrown into prison. Betrayed by the people she had saved. The details were a little fuzzy around the edges, but she remembered that much. That horrible sense of hurt and betrayal mixed with resignation, almost like she was already expecting that something like that would happen but hoping it wouldn't at the same time.

She didn't really believe that something like this could possibly be real, and yet the intense feelings she had experienced in the dream had stayed with her, like she had really lived what she had dreamt.

But of course it wasn't possible. Nothing about the life in her dream had anything to do with her real life, beside the fact that she was an orphan.

First of all, she hadn't met any Dursleys ever, let alone ever lived with them. Since she could remember, she had always lived in the orphanage with her two best friends, Tom and Gellert.

She turned her head first on one side and then on the other and noticed that both of them were still sleeping. The three of them shared the room, the last one on the second floor corridor, on the right.

The three of them were almost the same age, though Tom was seven months older than her - he was born the 31st of December 1979 - and three months older than Gellert, who was born the 31st of March 1980, the same year she was born.

Tom had been born at the orphanage - his mother had given birth to him before dying - and had lived there since.

Gellert had been left there when he was barely six months old, after the only relative he had left - a great-aunt called Bathilda Bagshot - had died of a heart attack suddenly, leaving him all alone in the world.

She, on the other hand, was little more than one year old when she had been brought in the 31st of October 1981.

Since the orphanage was overcrowded and the three of them were the youngest ones in the entire orphanage, they had been put in the same crib. Then, when they had become older, the matron had tried to force her to stay in a room with other girls instead of two boys, but she wouldn't have it. Nobody could tell her what to do.

Since the first moment they had become old enough to become aware of their surroundings, they had realized that there was something that the three of them shared and that somehow set them apart from anybody else in that orphanage. Something that made them special, unique in a way that even they couldn't understand completely.

And it was that uniqueness that had bound them together irrevocably and set them apart from everyone else.

In the orphanage, they were ostracized, bullied even because they were considered 'freaks' since they were able to do things that the other children - the other normal people - couldn't do.

They were hurt at first, being treated this way, what child wouldn't be? But they would never give up their abilities for a chance at being normal.

Why give up on something that made them better than everyone else?

The hurt had certainly been there for a long time but, then, it was replaced with resentment. Now they had reached a point where the three of them hated everyone who wasn't like them. After all, they had always received the same treatment from other people, why not return the favor?

The three of them were different from each other but they also complement each other, from their looks to their personalities. It was like they fit in a way that felt natural, like they were always meant to meet and become friends.

Eleanor had long, curly, raven black hair and jade green eyes, Tom had wavy, dark ebony hair and dark - almost black - eyes and Gellert had straight, dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes.

Even their personalities were different. Where Gellert was gregarious and funny, Tom was moody and temperamental. Where Eleanor was sweet and polite, Tom was impulsive and sometimes even rude. Where Eleanor was cold and distant, Gellert was warm and affectionate.

But the three of them had some characteristics in common that had been partly brought up by the circumstances they lived in and partly by their natural tendencies. They were all sly, manipulative, highly intelligent and often cruel; or at least cruel to everyone who had ever tried to hurt them.

Every time some child from the orphanage had tried to bully them, they had retaliated in some way, using their abilities to make sure to never get caught, though they were often suspected of wrongdoings.

They were able to do a lot with their abilities. They had started by moving or making objects float without touching them, making things change color or making things become bigger or smaller. And then they had found out that they could hurt people just by wanting to.

The first to discover this ability had been her. She was trying to defend herself from an older boy at the orphanage who was hitting her. She was five, small and alone, since Gellert and Tom were studying in the library and she was on the first floor about to join them. This boy had stopped in front of her and had started to punch her. She only wanted him to stop and to hurt as much as she was hurting and suddenly, he had started to writhe on the floor, screaming in pain. She had looked at him, fascinated by his face contorted in agony and his eyes filled with tears. She had known immediately that she had been the one who caused it so she became desperate to repeat what she had done, this time consciously, like every other time their abilities had sparked up accidentally until they had learned how to replicate the phenomenon deliberately.

That had only been the first instance, because suddenly the three of them had become fascinated to learn how to use their abilities as a way to defend themselves against the children of the orphanage who wanted to hurt them.

The more the years passed, the more they found out - thanks also to fantasy books - just how much they could do with their abilities.

All three of them had find out for example that they could somehow read superficial thoughts and communicate with each other through them, but they were also able to manipulate people's minds. Each one of them had found a different way to do it and taught the others, like every other time it happened when one of them found out some new way to use their abilities.

Tom, for example, had found out that he was able to tell if someone was lying to him, and had the innate capacity to force someone to tell the truth and induce them to do what he wanted. Gellert had found out that he could manipulate people's emotions and sensations. And she had found out that she could get into people's head and make them see what she wanted them to.

The more they experimented with their abilities and the more they found out they were connected with each other mentally too, enough to be able to project each other's thoughts and abilities to each other, going as far as learning something one of the others could do just by entering each others' minds.

That's what happened when they found out that Tom could talk with snakes. Learning a language from someone who was born with this ability was very difficult, but Eleanor had simply looked into Tom's eyes while he was talking to a garden snake and she had immediately learned how to talk with snakes too. Then she had looked into Gellert's eyes and she had somehow projected to him the ability to talk with snakes. Now the three of them could talk in a language that no one else knew.

It was often like this with them. She was the one that was somehow always in the middle between them; the peacemaker when Tom and Gellert's ambitious personalities ended up clashing with each others, the one the two of them fought over like siblings in front of a shiny toy, the one that kept the three of them together no matter what.

Eleanor loved them both equally and though they loved each other like brothers, she knew they loved _her_ more and would do anything for her, even if it meant having to share her with each other and accept the presence of the other in her life. And she had no intention of losing either of them. The three of them were stronger together and as long as they stayed that way, they would achieve anything they put their minds into.


End file.
